


Seeing you again

by kag20



Series: Darcy Lewis is really Jim Gordon's Daughter [1]
Category: Thor/Avengers/Batman(Dark Knight) crossover
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Darcy's childhood friend, Comissioner Jim Gordon is Darcy Lewis's Father, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kag20/pseuds/kag20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis never expected to see Bruce Wayne again after all these years, but when he comes back into her life . What will she do and how will the people around her react when they discover who she really is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing you again

Perhaps, it was a mistake to have even agreed to meet him tonight. When he phoned her at work yesterday, during a very busy research day with Jane and the rest of the other mad scientists, Darcy was surprised to see his name flash on her phone screen. He was the last person she expected to hear from. It had been sometime ago since they had last talked, almost four years ago. She lost track of the time with all the craziness that was going on in her life. Lots of things had changed since the day she left home. For starters, she relocated to New Mexico, enrolled to Culver University and began studying Political Science. After a few months of non-stop studying, she decided to get an internship.

Luckily, she found one right away. The day she stepped into Dr. Jane Foster’s lab was the day that her life began to get weird again. Who knew working for an Astrophysicist would drive you mad? Darcy had never thought that an actual God would come falling down to earth one day through a magical wormhole. Nope, she thought that was just something that happened to people who ran around the city dressed in black suits looking for aliens. But, when the whole Thor incident happened, she quickly learned that her life would always be uncertain and chaotic. Two years later, she and Jane had settled in New York.

The one-eyed pirate had offered them a job at Shield. Jane was hesitant at first to take the position, but with a little persuading or as Darcy would say, after lots of threatening glares. Jane finally relented and decided to pack up her things and move to the Big Apple. So here they were, all packed into one stuffy white, lab room, busy working on Science. Upon graduation, she had landed the position of Lead lab assistant at Stark Towers.

Today, as usual, everyone in the lab was busy working on a task, everyone except Darcy. She quietly sat on a stool, staring at the flickering computer screen in front of her in a bored manner. She tapped her fingertips on the edge of the table trying to make the minutes pass by. Her thoughts kept her busy. It had been years since she thought about her childhood but for some reason today. She couldn’t stop thinking about the type of person she was before her mother’s murder.

For one thing, she wasn’t as naïve and pure-hearted as she had been as a teenager. Her father, the police- commissioner, had always coddled her. She was the apple of his eye, and no matter what she did. Darcy could do no wrong. He always praised her to his colleagues, pointing out how brilliant and what an extremely intelligent young lady she was.

A smile plastered on her face, as she thought about her dear old dad. She loved him. He was the only thing she had left. Her mother had died and her baby brother vanished after he was committed to Arkham Asylum. The Gotham P.D. arrested Darcy’s younger brother, James Gordon Jr. for stalking and violently attacking some girls at his high school.

Once upon at time, she had loved her brother as sisters usually do but after their mother’s murder. James changed. Darcy no longer could distinguish between the good guy and the bad guy when she was around him. James strange behavior scared her and she hated it. Darcy had seen enough horror in her young life to recognize that her brother meant trouble and if she got in his way. She would likely become another victim on his list.

A few years before her brother’s arrest, the psychotic killer, The Joker murdered Darcy’s mother, Barbara Gordon Sr. in cold blood. The crazy clown swore to her father he had murdered Barbara Sr. as revenge for his incarceration.

As a rookie cop, her father had locked up the man then known as Jack Napier for a botched robbery. Napier had pleaded to Darcy’s Father that he was innocent. He begged the commissioner to set him free but Darcy’s Father wouldn’t because he was a man who obeyed the law. He did what was expected of him. In a way, her father was a lot like Steve Rogers. They always followed the rules and hardly ever broken them, unless they were forced too. However, when rules were broken it was very rare and sometimes those actions came with a price.

The strange calmness she felt right now had not appeased the sadness and anger she battled inside her heart everyday. She had to stop remembering her past. She was Darcy Lewis now. She had a new life, and she had to learn to live it.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated inside her coat pocket. She pulled it out.

Darcy’s eyes widened when she saw his name displayed on her phone’s screen. Why was he calling her? She wouldn’t dare answer his call in a room filled with mad scientists. She glanced quickly around the room, her eyes darting between the flickering computer screens and the three scientists working hard on their individual experiments. How the hell was she going to leave the room without a logical excuse?

Her cell phone buzzed again. She reached forward, trying to grab the vibrating phone and send the call to voice mail. But she found that she could barely move a muscle. She felt immobile, frozen.

Before she could even make a move, her phone buzzed once more until it finally just stopped.

Darcy tried to come up with a plan to leave the room. She figured eventually, one of these mad people would wonder why she was not answering her calls.

Buzz! Her phone vibrated again. A new text message had been delivered. Nervously, she opened it and began to read.

Crap! She muttered under her breath.

Darcy’s face had turned pale-white. All the color on her face had drained. She looked ghostly pale. Though nobody had noticed except for maybe Tony Stark, whose eyes caught her attention for a second and made her heart pound as he gave her a worried look and frown. A thread of panic was forming in her gut.

Darcy knew this wasn’t going to end well if questions started to be asked. How was she going to dodge them without looking suspicious? If she had wanted a challenge, boy here it was.

“Hey Lewis, what’s got you looking all worried? Let me guess, did you finally find out that Cap’s still a virgin?” Tony asked with an amused grin.

Answer him you idiot, Darcy’s brain began to shout out. Damn him and damn Stark for making her mind go blank. It took every ounce of her energy to come up with an answer. There was a long, awkward pause. Hell, it seemed like eternity when Tony started teasing her again.

“Holy virgin of Guadalupe, I was right. The entire time I thought he was but it was just a guess. Wow, so my old man was right. No one is purer than snow than old Capcicle. So tell me Lewis, is he actually offering you a chance to bump uglies with him? Cause if he is, I can totally teach you some moves and positions from the old Karma Sutra that will even make Mr. strait-lace blush. ”

Darcy cringed, “TMI Stark!”

“Tony! Leave Darcy alone.” Shouted Dr. Banner. He shook his head in annoyance.

“Stark!” Warned an angry looking Jane. The look she was giving him was clearly sending a message. Either you shut up, or I’ll send Natasha after you, and have her make it loud and clear to you, that she’ll gladly remove both your testicles if you don’t shut-up.

“Leave my assistant alone, or else.”

Tony gulped. Understanding her threat. “Fine, I’ll shut-up. It would be a tragedy if a certain redheaded Russian spy we all know and love, turned me into a eunuch. Think how Pepper would feel if I wasn’t complete anymore?”

Darcy focused her attention back on the genius playboy billionaire and studied his expression. Tony Stark never kept quite. He always butted into other people’s business, especially if said people were living under his roof, or in this case, in his tower.

“So Lewis, tighty whities or boxers?”

“What?”

“Oh, Come on, aren’t you the least bit curious what Rogers wears? I can always have Happy break into his apartment and rummage through his underwear drawer for you if you’re interested. I’ll have Jarvis send you the pics. Jarvis?”

“Yes Sir?” Darcy could hear Stark’s A.I. answer his creator’s request.

“You giant turd! You promised you’d behave. You promised you wouldn’t talk!” Jane yelled, pointing a finger at Tony. “Not a word.”

“Oh no, no, my dear Dr. Foster. That was before…”

“Before he found out that Darcy was involved with the Captain,” answered a smirking Dr. Banner.

“Was what?”

Darcy’s eyes landed on the tall figure standing next to her. She looked horrified as she stared up at the handsome super soldier’s face. Until now, she hadn’t noticed Steve leaning casually against the lab’s entrance door - frame.

“Oh hey Capiscle, we were just wondering whether or not you and Lewis here were going to have wild 50 shades kind of sex tonight?”

“I’m sorry, but what?” Steve said as he stared blankly back at Tony.

“Tony, you jerk.” Darcy finally shouted at him. Her voice had finally resurfaced.

“Tony Stark, you are the most despicable man I know. You’re horrible and egotistical. Do you hear me?” Jane was shouting like a crazy woman at this point.

Stark threw up his hands in defeat. “ I was only trying to teach them some sex positions to help spice up their sex life. All in the name of science, I swear.”

Steve’s face had turned every shade of red by now. He covered his face with his hands for a few seconds trying to hide his embarrassment before finally removing them. His eyes wandered over to Tony.

“Frankly Stark, I don’t think its any of your business what me and Darcy do in our private lives. So stay out of it.”

“Jeez, I was only trying to cheer up Lewis over there. A few minutes ago, she looked like someone had run over her cat so I thought I make her laugh.”

Darcy gave Tony a death glare.

“Did I tell you today how much I hate you?”

“Not today.” He replied happily.

Steve shifted his gaze down at her. He was watching her intently, as if he was trying to figure out what was wrong. His eyes soften when she stared up at him. She gave him a nervous smile.

“What wrong? Are you okay?” he pried.

“Yes, I’m Okay.”

“Are you sure? You do look kind of pale sweet-heart?” Darcy felt his large hand on her shoulder.

“I’m fine.” Darcy nodded a bit annoyed. What she hated most was being coddled like a child. It reminded her of her father always hovering over her. She loved Steve but she just wanted to keep what happened today to her self. She hated keeping secrets from him but she had no choice. It was the only way she could keep her past hidden.

“I’m perfectly fine. Stark must be imagining things.”

“Am not!” Argued Tony.

“Are too! Now, mind your own business before I call Pepper and tell her you’re not playing nice.”

Tony looked frightened by her threat. Pepper was his Achilles heel.

“Fine. But I’m not dreaming, I saw what I saw and I’m sticking to my story.” With that, he dropped what he was working on, and walked out of the lab.

Jane looked obviously relieved to see him leave. She and Stark didn’t get along very well. They always butted heads. It probably was because they were both stubborn and when it came to science, they never agreed on each other’s theory or work. Stark, always thought his mind superior to everyone else so of course Jane hated him.

“Finally, I can get back to my work. Darcy, are you sure everything’s okay?” she asked, obviously wondering why her research assistant was dodging her question.

“For the last time, I’m fine people.” She growled out. Steve and Jane exchanged worried glances.

She was angry and she didn’t care. She stood up and grabbed her cell and shoved it back into her pocket. She turned around and made an attempt to leave the room but Steve’s blocked her way with his body.

“Steve, would you please get out of my way?”

Darcy stared up at him. He was movie star gorgeous, with his brilliant blue eyes, and blond hair. Any girl would kill to have him but it wasn’t his looks that had drawn her to him. No, it was his heart. His heart. That made her all fluttery inside. As she continued to stare up at him, she felt a bit defeated.

“Take it easy there, Darcy. Please don’t leave yet.” Steve begged with his puppy dog eyes. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her aside so the other two scientists couldn’t hear their conversation.

“I guess I can stay a little longer.” She told him. He laughed and hugged her.

Jane looked up from her paperwork and smiled at them.

“How about we grab lunch? We haven’t spent anytime together all day and I think my girl deserves my full attention.” Steve smiled hopefully at his girlfriend.

“Sure thing, handsome.”

Steve continued to hold her. He couldn’t tell what was going through her mind, but he could tell something wasn’t right. He could see it in the dept of her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The couple sat, holding each other on the couch watching a cheesy romantic movie on TV. Steve had suggested they stay home tonight and cuddle on the couch and just have a lazy day in. Darcy had agreed and so here they were, enjoying each other’s company and warmth.

“Darcy, you know we promised to never keep anything from each other, right?” Steve said concerned.

“Yeah, we did.”

“I love you sweetheart, so if there is anything you need to tell me, I’m all ears.”

Another moment of silence passed between them. On the television, the two lovers rekindled their love. Meanwhile, Darcy felt awful for lying to the man she loved.

“I love you too. I know you’ll always be here for me. But trust me, nothing’s wrong. My father called me today and I got a bit startled by his call.” She told him in the most convincing voice she could. She couldn’t tell him who had really called her because she was scared to death he’d find out who she really was.

“He never calls right.”

“No, not anymore. Not since my brother’s disappearance. But I’m Okay with it, really. I can deal.” Steve wrapped his arms around her body tightly. He didn’t want her to feel alone so he did the only thing he knew that would convey how much she mattered to him. He pressed his lips against hers and held her closer to his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Has something happened?” Jane said in concern as they were seated on the sofa, eating a gallon of ice cream after a busy day of work.

Jane studied Darcy closely. “Do you still have feelings for this guy?”

Darcy flushed red. “Jane, be serious.”

“I am being serious. So answer my question, do you still love this guy?”

“Of course not, I love Steve. You know that. It’s just. It’s just…complicated.”

“Actually, it’s just the opposite Darcy. You need to think long and hard before you decide to go out tonight. I mean the guy is your ex after all.”

Darcy rolled her eyes at Jane. Last night, she had received a call from her old flame, her childhood friend. He told her he was in town and needed to see her immediately. Darcy knew it was important so she agreed to have dinner with him.

“And he’s also a family friend. He’s almost like an older brother to me. I have to see him. It’s been years and I’m kind of curious to see how he is doing.”

“Listen to me and listen good: If you need an out tonight, just call me up and I’ll send Thor to pick you up.”

“Great. I’m sure flying back home with a Viking God won’t attract any unwanted attention, especially if he is carrying around his big ass hammer.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll ask Natasha to come get you. That way, if the guy is a creep, she can take care of him for you.”

“Boss Lady, I think you lost your mind.” Darcy said smiling.

“I know and I blame it on your bad influence.”

“Don’t worry Jane. I always carry my taser with me. I’ll be fine.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As she glared at her reflection in the mirror, Darcy still couldn’t believe sometimes that she was so closely connected to someone with this kind of lifestyle – who could jet down to another continent within hours. She considered herself fortunate that she even had enough money to support herself with. She loved working for Jane, but the salary she made didn’t really allow her to splurge on anything too fancy. She lived her life on a budget and she liked it that way.

After she had left her home, she had dreamt of living a normal life – but being normal-was it still even possible. Ever since Thor and Shield and the Avengers had entered her life, normalcy seemed the last thing she would ever have. It didn’t matter anymore though because she had Steve. He loved her, flaws and all, and that made her happy. He was her family now. Steve made her feel safe. That’s all that mattered she told herself.

She focused her eyes once more on her reflection. Don’t lie to yourself Darcy, she told herself. You’re living a fairy tale. As long as that psycho clown is out there looking for you, you’ll never really be happy. Her old life was still waiting for her to return to it and finally live it. She didn’t really belong here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Questions whirled in Darcy’s head on her way to the restaurant. Her walk here had been a long one, filled with memories and tears. She wished she had driven after all because it wouldn’t have given her anytime to think. The more Darcy thought about him, the more desperate and determined she became to talk to him.

Tonight, she needed closure from her past. She needed to find out the truth from him, once and for all. She had moved on and so had he. His life, as flashy and glamorous as it was, had continued while hers had come to a halt.

Sure, Darcy had moved on and had put her memories of him behind her, but there were still those moments of weakness were she would start to remember the time they shared together. Moments that she treasured and would always think fondly of.

But no matter how much she replayed the past in her mind, she always came to the same conclusion. She hated him. She hated him for leaving her alone after her brother’s disappearance. Bruce Wayne had said it was better for both of them. He wanted to protect her from his enemies. It was the only way. They couldn’t be together, not when he was busy protecting the city and fighting crime as the Batman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Outside of the fancy Italian Restaurant, Bruce Wayne stepped out of his black limousine. He took a deep breath. “Here goes nothing.” He got out of the car and gripped the roses he was holding onto tightly. Years ago, he had promised he’d keep his distance from Darcy Barbara Gordon but after everything that happened since Harvey Dent’s death. He just couldn’t stop thinking about her. He had realized that they lived in a world that did not often see a happy ending. Fairytales simply did not exist. Bruce learned he needed to live his life, as dangerous as it was, with the people that mattered to him the most.

He remembered the first time he had seen her, clutching onto her younger brother’s hand. Listening to the minister say the final words over the casket of her mother. He kept thinking how she would possibly make it through this painful day. She was burying her mother, no matter what anyone said, no amount of sympathy or prayer would comfort her that day.

Bruce had glanced at Commissioner Gordon and the group of people, mostly police officers surrounding the gravesite. Gordon’s face looked tired and old. Tears welled in his eyes. He stood only a few inches away from his wife’s body. He looked broken.

That’s when he saw her, Darcy, come up beside her father and slip her arm around his waist for comfort. Gordon had held onto his daughter as the last prayers were said.

“Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust.”

Bruce watched sadly as the Gordons held tightly onto each other as the coffin was lowered into the ground. At that moment, he vowed to always protect her from harm and danger. He wouldn’t let her suffer another loss.

The brave face Darcy had held through out the service suddenly crumbled as soon as her mother’s casket had been lowered. Tears sprung from her eyes as her arms tighten around her grieving father. Her red hair lay around her shoulders, wet and sticky from her tears. Bruce quietly stared at her as their eyes locked for a few seconds. She slowly lifted her head and angrily wiped away the tears that were rolling down her already damp cheeks. A tortured expression filled her face. Shaking with emotion, she leaned her trembling body against her father’s shoulder for support as she took her first few shaky steps. She walked in a daze as she walked over to comfort her younger brother James Jr.

With his eyes still lingering over her, Bruce watched as she turned around and began escorting what was left of her family down the hill to their car. As she walked past him, she lifted her eyes and stared straight at him. Bruce nodded his head and she exchanged a weak smile with him. He was surprised when she grabbed onto his cold hand for a second and squeezed it, letting him know she would be just fine.

Bruce laced his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand back softly. Darcy smiled up at him and mouthed a soft “Thank You” before releasing his hand and rejoining her grieving family.

That memory would haunt Bruce Wayne forever. How many more children would have to grieve the loss of a parent like he had? How many more?

“Bruce.”

He heard the sound of her voice, the voice that had haunted his dreams for many years, the voice he’d tried to forget, but he couldn’t. Nervously, he turned around to face the woman he loved. Darcy Barbara Lewis Gordon.

“Darcy.” He whispered in a low voice.

They had finally met again.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````


End file.
